


A lesson

by Anaplasma



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaplasma/pseuds/Anaplasma
Summary: 生理保健课！
Relationships: Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam
Kudos: 6





	A lesson

“嗡——”  
被褥上的手机一阵震动，hibana放下了手中那本关于计算机网络安全技术的书，拿起了手机。屏幕上提示有一条新短信，提示下方的屏保壁纸则是一个q版的病毒形象。她解锁手机看了一眼新短信的内容，很简单，只几个字：“请速来演习大楼七楼（emoji：眨眼）”hibana挑了挑眉，嘴角上扬，却又是一脸无奈的样子，“这个鬼灵精，又想耍什么花招...”她不由得想起初见她时的样子——约是两年前，hibana被彩虹小队派遣去韩国执行排弹任务，初入彩虹六号又是韩国干员的dokkaebi——grace，被安排一同执行任务。在hibana的初印象中，dokkaebi梳着双麻花辫，戴着眼镜，书生气十足，她原以为这个韩国干员应该只是在后方通过电子设备来向队友提供更多的信息。不过，令hibana没有想到的是，dokkaebi与她一同在前线作战，并且，她体术优秀，精通枪械。通过逻辑爆弹，dokkaebi为队友精准提供了恐怖分子的位置，减少了伤亡，而她手中的mk-14步枪，在她的控制之下，颗颗子弹都毫无意外地射向敌人的头颅，这家伙甚至在看到敌人脑浆四溅之后，舔了舔嘴唇，轻轻地念了一句：“I'm hungry。”hibana只觉得后脊背发凉，从此再也不敢小看这位表面“人畜无害”的韩国干员。  
瞧了一眼时间，晚上六点十分，hibana放下手机，起身伸了个懒腰，然后开始宽衣解带准备换上出门的衣服。  
夏天的傍晚，烈日留下的余热并没有完全散去，基地的校场上仍有新进干员在接受训练。hibana含着棒棒糖，双手插在裤兜，懒懒散散地穿过校场，向高大的演习大楼走去。  
“夏天总是叫人提不起劲，日本也是，这里也是。”hibana心想着。一边抱怨着炎热的夏天，一边踢着脚边的石子，很快她就到了演习大楼的门口。演习大楼是基地内部一栋提供给干员进行模拟反恐训练的建筑，一共分为八层，每一层都是不同的装修以模拟不同的室内环境，帮助干员们熟悉自己的技能以及应对不同情况的应变能力。dokkaebi要求她去的七楼，如果hibana没有记错的话，应该是模拟校园教室环境。演习大楼底楼有两个入口，一个入口是通往一楼演习区，另一个则是双门电梯，用于抵达上面的楼层。hibana径直走入电梯，厚重的电梯门隔绝了从校场和一楼传来的训练声和彩弹枪声电梯很快抵达了七楼，走入演习区之前，hibana看见墙壁上挂的屏幕显示此区七点三十分将有一场新进干员演习，她下意识看了看表——六点四十，撇了撇嘴——没有训练，再加上这炎热的天气，自己换衣服出门竟然要花这么多时间。  
“由美子，你变懒散了。”hibana自嘲。  
刚走入演习区的教室，hibana便听见有人说：“由美子小姐，你还配作为彩虹六号精英干员吗？如果是解救人质的任务，你耗费如此多的时间在你个人的身上，ash大姐头一定会一枪崩了你的脑袋。”戏谑的语调，刻薄的话语，除了眼前这个坐在课桌上，翘着二郎腿笑眯眯看着她的dokkaebi，这整个彩六基地大概没有人能如此说话。  
hibana拿出嘴里的棒棒糖，抱臂说道：“如果你是人质，那我还真是一点都不想救。”  
下一秒，hibana的脖子就被一把匕首抵着，眼前的dokkaebi依然保持微笑：“干员hibana，卒于20xx年7月12日，死因：与dokkaebi cqb刀战过程中意外死亡。”  
“理由不错，动手吧。恶魔人质反杀干员，这条新闻一定很抢眼。”  
“不胡闹了，知道为什么今天叫你来这么？”  
“你的心思谁猜对过？”  
“今天是你的生日。”  
“是么？这种事我都不在意了。”  
dokkaebi突然环抱住hibana，舌头轻舔过她的嘴唇：“柠檬味...”她眼神突然变得有些意味深长，嘴角勾起邪邪的笑容，“我在这...给你上一堂课吧，一堂计算机课，怎么样？”  
“是么？不过看你的样子，或许叫做‘生理保健教育’课更合适。”  
dokkaebi拉着hibana走向这大楼内部最隐秘的一个教室，把她按在教室的学生座椅上，毫不犹豫地便跨坐在她身上，捧起hibana的脸吻了下去，末了啃咬了一下她的嘴唇，轻笑：“那么，doctor grace就给你上一堂生理课吧，用老师的身体...”dokkaebi右手轻偏hibana的脸，凑近她的耳朵，挑逗般地轻舔耳廓，“让你体会得更深刻...”  
语罢，dokkaebi摘掉用来掩饰自己，实际毫无用处的眼镜，双眼直勾勾地盯着hibana的眼睛，脱去了军装外套，双手撩起衣服下摆非常干脆地褪去了上半身所有的衣物。然后她抓起hibana的双手覆上自己的双峰，语气里满满都是勾引的味道：“由美子，你现在抓的是什么，你知道么？”  
hibana始终笑得不咸不淡，手轻轻揉捏起掌中的玩物，双眼观察着dokkaebi的表情变化：“不知道呢，doctor指导我一下？”  
dokkaebi附上hibana的耳朵：“记好了我的由美子，这叫做乳房...嗯...你使坏...！乳房是雌性哺乳动物孕育后代的重要器官，代表女孩子的第二性征，啊...由美子...妨碍老师授课是要受惩罚的...人类的乳房结构分为内、外部位。主要为乳腺和其他肌肉组织组成...”  
“我会牢牢记住的，doctor grace...”  
“你妨碍老师授课，必须要接受惩罚！”  
“悉听尊便。”  
“通过检查乳房是否有肿块，可以知道是否得了乳腺疾病。doctor grace希望惩罚你帮我检查一下，我是否健康呢...”dokkaebi食指轻佻，摸了一下hibana的嘴唇，谁知却被对方含住，舌头的触感让dokkaebi手指一阵酥麻，呼吸有些急促起来。  
“遵命。不过，是像这样检查吗？”一边故作疑问，一边hibana已将dokkaebi一手搂紧，右手故意僵硬地按了按dokkaebi的小白兔便停止动作。  
dokkaebi轻蔑地笑了笑，抬起hibana的下巴轻声说：“我们的由美子看起来不是一个聪明的孩子啊...老师今天心情好，多指点你一下吧。”言语间，已是将自己的手覆上对方的手，缓慢而轻柔地动了起来。  
“是啊...我的生理保健课一向成绩不好，今天要拜托doctor多给我补补课了。”  
寂静的演习区只偶尔能听见轻微的喘息声，窗外刮起了风，玻璃窗有些作响，淹没了那奇妙的喘息之声。  
“嗯...由美子...学得真快...呵...能否告诉老师，老师是不是健康呢？”  
教室里突然响起一个细不可闻的“嘬”的声音，“doctor grace的乳房很健康...很可爱...也很美味...”  
“那我们...要不要进入下一课程？”  
“不过我不会放过doctor的胸的，我可是爱复习的好孩子...”  
“啊...由美子是个乖孩子...老师很欣慰...”  
二人所坐之位置，是教室的最后排，dokkaebi缓缓起身，面靠墙壁褪下了自己的裤子，她轻声说：“老师接下来带你去认识自己的身体。”hibana几乎是同时，就从座位起身，贴上了dokkaebi的后背，双手从大腿一直向上抚摸，下巴搁在她的肩膀，嘴里还调戏着对方：“doctor的身材真好，由美子好羡慕啊。”  
dokkaebi侧头便对上hibana的脸，二人默契地吻在一起。hibana的手不安分地动来动去，而dokkaebi一手撑墙，一手抱着hibana的头，两人唇齿间逸出的喘息和呻吟，逐渐急促而粗重的呼吸，和风声形成了一首奇妙的协奏曲。  
hibana的手不知几时已是从dokkaebi的翘臀经过，滑向了她双腿之间，手指顺着缝隙来回缓慢揉动。“doctor...能不能告诉由美子，为什么你的内裤这么湿这么粘呢？”  
“哈——哈——嗯...女孩子在性兴奋的时候，便会由x道分泌粘液，起到润滑的作用...啊...由美子...”  
“怎么了doctor？不过为什么会有这么多？是不是能说明些什么呢？比如...老师很敏感？”  
“说明由美子适合帮doctor grace检查身体...”  
“doctor夸由美子，由美子都有点不好意思了呢...嗯...doctor这里好软好温暖啊，由美子真喜欢...”  
“内裤湿湿的，grace觉得不舒服...由美子能帮老师脱下来么？”  
“愿意效劳，我的老师。”边说着，hibana已是迅速褪下了dokkaebi的白色蕾丝内裤，右手紧接着便从前面侵袭对方的私密之处。“亲爱的doctor，为什么这里茸茸的？”一边毫不客气地问出这样的问题，一边hibana的手早已顺着湿润的缝隙，轻而易举地入侵了dokkaebi的秘地。  
dokkaebi已经被燃烧的欲望夺去了意识，身体配合地贴近hibana，甚至抬高了右腿，扶住hibana的右手并将其送向更深处的地方。  
“啊呀...我的doctor怎么课都不上了呢...那由美子就帮老师好好爱护一下你的身体吧。”语罢，hibana加大了手上的动作，dokkaebi被引得娇喘连连，整个人都瘫软了下来，身体的重量全由hibana支撑着。hibana细腻地亲吻着对方的脖颈，左手仍旧“检查”着dokkaebi的双乳，右手不紧不慢地抽送着。就在这时，一向听觉敏锐的她听见电梯的响声，不由轻笑：“看来我们的保健课要被打扰了呢...不过doctor似乎这个时候停不下来啊...”hibana当机立断，左手将教室虚掩的后门关上，然后缓慢挪至刚刚的座位，单手将椅子翻起，依靠椅背遮挡后窗，随即扯过dokkaebi之前脱下的外套，胡乱铺垫在地上，后背紧贴着墙壁，依门而坐，dokkaebi贴着她也坐了下来。此时意识混乱的dokkaebi也些许清醒了过来，迷离地看向了hibana，只见她做了“嘘”的手势，轻轻对自己说：“要麻烦doctor稍微忍耐一下了。”可是焚身的欲望并不能让dokkaebi彻底清醒，她咬了一口hibana的脖子，将搂着自己腰的那只修长的手又送到某个部位，呓语：“由美子...grace需要你...”  
hibana笑了，吻了吻dokkaebi的脸，顺从地继续起了之前未完的事。她将怀里的人往怀里拉了拉，温柔的环抱着，然后将右手送得更深，缓慢抽动了起来。怀里的人又开始呻吟出声，她封住了她的唇，将彼此的舌头纠缠在一起，企图封住这可人儿的娇喘，又或许dokkaebi意识到些什么，声音确实低了许多。  
门外开始渐渐嘈杂，甚至窗外出现了一束灯光，差点便照到了二人身上。hibana不得不时不时地撇眼看窗注意动向，绷紧的神经和做爱的消耗让这二人大汗淋漓。窗外不停传来教官的声音，hibana能够感觉到， dokkaebi那抓着自己衣角的手也攥得越来越紧，自己的手指被挤压得越发厉害，怀中人的呼吸也越来越急促，于是她加快了速度。大约是dokkaebi真的再也抑制不住自己的声音，当那巅峰来临的那一刻，她还是呻吟出了声，然后在hibana怀里喘息不止。  
hibana知道，外面的人一定听到了这声音，她迅速帮dokkaebi穿好了衣物，起身将dokkaebi横抱在怀走了出去。正要开始演习的新进干员看着二人从楼深处走出来，满脸写满了问号，dokkaebi前辈躲在hibana前辈的怀中，看不到一点情绪。  
hibana笑了笑：“这家伙不小心在这扭到了脚，叫我来帮忙，谁知遇到你们。她觉得丢人不敢出来，我就只好帮她在里面揉脚踝缓解，谁知道太疼了叫出声，被你们发现了。那我就带她回去了，不打扰你们训练。”  
新进们皆偷笑起来，连教官也忍俊不禁，摆摆手便让二人离开。hibana点头微笑，抱着dokkaebi缓缓走向电梯。  
电梯里，dokkaebi红着脸说：“由美子！你怎么可以让我这么丢脸！”  
“啊不然呢？告诉大家doctor grace在给由美子上保健课吗？”  
“……”  
突然一声轻笑，电梯里响起一个声音，说着暧昧的话语：“doctor，今天的课由美子不满意哦，不如去由美子的房间继续吧？顺便由美子也希望博学的doctor，能帮由美子也做一次体，检，哦～”


End file.
